Una promesa
by Mamiko22
Summary: Ambos pensaban que sería difícil cumplir con el aquel pacto que hicieron de niños, era prácticamente imposible. Incluso Furihata llegó a pensar que aquel recuerdo solo era un invento de su mente, pero no era así. Existe algo llamado destino que nos puede dar un empujón para lograr cumplir viejos acuerdos. Estaban felices de tenerse el uno al otro. habían cumplido su promesa.


Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien comparado con mi estado de ánimo (un día estoy bien y otro mal pero ya me acostumbre)

Bueno dejemos de hablar de mí para comenzar con el FF /o/ Les traigo un Fic AkaFuri que se me ocurrió en el colegio. Tuve que escribirlo en una hoja suelta de carpeta y con letra demasiado pequeña, me dolía y mucho la cabeza cuando quería pasarlo al word...¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! y aquí lo tienen~

Espero que lo disfruten /o/

* * *

Aquella mañana prometía ser excelente para el joven Akashi. El cielo dejaba notar su manto celeste sin la aparición de alguna nube que irrumpiera con el paisaje e incluso algunas flores de cerezo comenzaban a caer de los arboles por el viento.

A primera hora del día su madre le había preparado su ropa, libros y todo aquel elemento necesario para su primer día de preescolar. Cuando todo estaba listo ambos padres habían acompañado al pelirrojo hasta la entrada de la escuela.

Como siempre la señora Akashi se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rosto demostrando lo contenta que estaba al ver a su hijo tan contento, en cambio, su padre seguía con su típica mirada seria. Incluso era un milagro que estuviera allí presente acompañando a su esposa para dejar al pequeño en su primer día de clases, cuando bien podría estar atendiendo asuntos de suma importancia.

Antes de entrar la joven señora pudo ver que muchos niños jugaban, compartían, permanecían con una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso le agradaba bastante. Pensaba que su hijo podría hacer muchos amigos, eso era lo que más le importaba. Que su pequeño pudiera comenzar a convivir con otras personas, y no permanecer solo hablando con la servidumbre de su hogar.

Su padre lo único que observó fue a un montón de niños sin ningún tipo de supervisión por un adulto, perdiendo el tiempo que podrían dedicarle a estudiar en jugar cosas sin sentido alguno.

Solo le importaba que su hijo no se metiera en problemas y que supiera elegir a sus amistades con sabiduría, aunque solo se tratara de un niño, el mayor nunca dejo de ser estricto. Tanto en su comportamiento como en su educación debía actuar con mayor severidad para que su hijo siempre alcanzara el éxito y no se desviara del carril que debía seguir.

El pelirrojo se despidió de su madre con mucho amor, dándole un fuerte abrazo con sus pequeños brazos, acompañado de un dulce y cálido beso en una de las mejillas de la joven señora que solo sonreía al ver a su hijo tan feliz. Con su padre se limitó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante para dar una pequeña reverencia como gesto de despedida y de agradecimiento por haberlo acompañado. Para cualquier persona esa hubiera parecido la escena más fría que pudieran haber presenciado, pero para el joven Akashi se había vuelto una costumbre, no eran de demostrarse afecto.

Se colocó su mochila y acomodó las tiras de esta perfectamente sobre sus hombros, tomando cada una de ellas en sus pequeñas manos. No podía cambiar aquel gesto de felicidad en su rostro, así que se dirigió a su salón acompañado de una leve sonrisa en su cara y con pasos cortos pero firmes.

Esperaba que la mayoría de los niños que estuvieran allí cumplieran con sus expectativas. Lo cual significaba que no deseaba ver a ninguno de ellos llorando o haciendo algún tipo de berrinche porque su madre lo había dejado "solo", sabiendo que volvería al final de la hora para buscarlo.

Dejó su morral colgado en el perchero y fue hacia unos niños que le habían invitado a jugar con unos bloques, autos y otros juguetes.

— ¿Qué vamos a construir Reo-chan? — Preguntó un niño rubio de manera enérgica, se notaba que estaba más que contento que cualquiera de los chicos presentes por comenzar el preescolar.

— ¡Lo que tú quieras Ko-chan! — Contestó un niño de cabellos negros. — Perdón, nos presentamos. Mi nombre es Mibuchi Reo. —

— ¡Y el mío es Hayama Koutaro, mucho gusto! — Ambos se miraron para darle a la vez una sonrisa de su parte para el pelirrojo. Se quedaron observándolo con paciencia en espera de una respuesta.

— Seijuuro Akashi, un placer. — Se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— Moo~ No tienes que ser tan serio…— Respondió el rubio con un puchero en sus labios.

— Así me educaron, lo siento. — Rió un poco y se sentó junto a ellos para comenzar a jugar con todos los juguetes disponibles que tenían.

"Era de esperarse de un Akashi" pensaron. Se habían tardado en comprender o más bien en recordar, que aquel apellido era de mucha importancia en Japón y principalmente en Tokio. Su padre era el jefe de importantes empresas del territorio, hasta dueño de algunos servicios como transporte y hospitales. Todos brindaban la mejor atención posible hacia el público.

Los menores permanecieron jugando con sus bloques de manera organizada y riendo mientras construían una pequeña ciudad con edificios de hasta 5 pisos o 3 como mínimo, también habían dejado un pequeño espacio para que pasaran sus autos de juguete. Algo así como una carretera demasiado estrecha en la cual podían pasar sus vehículos de juguete.

Había sonado el timbre que daba inicio, oficialmente, a su primer día de preescolar. Haciéndose presente en el salón una mujer de estatura promedio de ojos negros y un largo cabello castaño.

— Buen día niños — Se expresó con mucha alegría ante sus nuevos alumnos.

— Buenos días maestra — Respondieron todos con una leve sonrisa. Como todavía no la conocían mucho, no tenían la confianza suficiente hacía ella pero podían observar que era una buena persona. La de ojos negros solo sonrió, pensando en que a lo largo del día ya podrían tener mayor confianza en ella. Esperando que al finalizar la jornada pudieran brindarle una bella sonrisa por parte de cada uno.

El pelirrojo se acercó hacia el azabache para preguntarle algo de forma calmada y sin tratar de hacer mucho ruido. — Reo ¿Quién es ese niño? —

— No lo sé Akashi, pero después podemos…— El azabache también tenía algo de curiosidad por aquel misterioso niño que observaba el de ojos rojos, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar tanto Reo como Akashi se vieron separados casi al instante por la acción de Koutaro.

— ¡Maestra! ¿Quién es ese niño? — Preguntó el rubio saliendo por el medio del azabache y del pelirrojo con su mano levantada, apuntando a un niño que se escondía detrás de la falda de su superior.

Si en ese momento la joven no hubiera estado dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos, tanto Reo como Akashi estarían dándole pequeños golpes a Koutaro por preguntar las cosas de forma tan apresurada. Además de que casi causa que ambos se caigan de sus asientos.

— Bueno el es…— La de ojos negros se vio interrumpida al notar que atrás de ella unas pequeñas manitas apretaban su falda con temor. — Vamos Kouki preséntate, no tengas miedo — Sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba los también castaños cabellos del niño.

Algunos niños jugaban y otros se quedaban esperando con paciencia que aquel chico se presentara ante el salón. — ¡S-soy Furihata Kouki, un placer! — Dijo ante todo el salón un tanto nervioso, no era de hablar con muchas personas y menos tener que hablar en frente de tantas.

Akashi miró curioso al niño. Tenía cabello corto de un color castaño y un poco desmechado, ojos cafés y era un poco menos alto que él. — Lo mismo digo, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta — contestó el pelirrojo.

— Era de esperarse — La maestra rió un poco ante la contestación del niño de cabellos rojos. — Es mi hijo, inicia clases en la tarde y como no hay nadie en casa para cuidarlo tuve que traerlo conmigo. — Sonrió tomando la mano de su hijo que seguía nervioso, aunque ya no por estar ante gente desconocida. Más bien estaba inquieto por la mirada que le daba el pelirrojo.

La maestra dio lugar para que todos los niños dijeran sus nombre y lo que soñaban ser cuando adultos. Algunos de los niños deseaban llegar a ser astronautas, bomberos, policías, uno quería ser diseñador de ropa tanto femenina como masculina y otro emperador. Luego de presentarse, les dio una hoja a cada uno para que practicaran escribir su nombre y luego al reverso, los números. Al finalizar todo esto su maestra los felicito regalando a cada uno de los niños una estrella dorada en su frente, la cual hizo a Koutaro más feliz de lo que estaba.

Ahora era tiempo de jugar, así que se quedo observando a los niños por unos instantes. — ¿No quieres ir a jugar? — Le preguntó a su hijo.

— N-no, solo quiero volver a Tokio con mis amigos — Respondió con sus ojos cristalinos. No conocía a nadie de esa escuela y sumado al hecho de que era tímido para hablar con los demás se sentía bastante triste de estar solo.

Su madre le miraba enternecida. Se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su pequeño y así limpiar las lágrimas que caían del rostro de este con delicadeza. — No llores Kouki ¿Es bueno conocer gente nueva no crees? Además es solo por hoy corazón, no tengas miedo. No te harán daño. — Abrazó al castaño y acarició su pequeña espalda para consolarle. — ¿Me prometes que lo intentaras? — Levantó su meñique junto a una sonrisa para que cerraran esa pequeña promesa.

— Esta bien mamá. — Correspondió entrelazando su pequeño dedo junto al de su madre, llevando ambas manos de arriba hacia abajo para cerrar el pacto. — Solo por ti. — Dio un beso en la mejilla a la de ojos negros y fue hacía los niños, observándolos con algo de inquietud al no saber si querrían jugar con él.

Miró por todos lados y en un momento se topó con la mirada del pelirrojo, no sabía porque pero con solo mirarlo a los ojos se ponía nervioso. El de ojos rojos se levantó y fue hacía el castaño con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres jugar? — Preguntó calmado.

— ¿Y-yo? — Se señaló algo incrédulo.

— A menos de que haya un fantasma al lado tuyo no creo que este invitando a otra persona a jugar…vamos — Tomó la mano del castaño y lo llevó consigo hacia donde estaban jugando Reo y Koutaro.

— Akashi veo que trajiste a alguien nuevo — Sonrió Reo mientras acomodaba algunos bloques.

— ¡Hola Furi-chan! Toma unas crayolas y dibuja conmigo si quieres — Sonrió el rubio mientras hacía unos garabatos con lápices, pintura y algunos crayones.

El castaño sonrió un poco más calmado al ver que era aceptado e incluso invitado para jugar con ellos. Había tenido malas experiencias con hacer amigos, así que se alegraba de que esos tres niños les gustara la idea de que el jugara con ellos. — ¿Qué están por jugar? — Preguntó arrodillándose cerca del azabache.

— Akashi es el que decide que es lo que vamos a hacer, así que nosotros solo estamos esperando. — Respondió al terminar de construir un lapicero con los bloques que tenía, además de colocar su nombre en fila con unos bloques de madera con letras que había por allí. — Es el que te trajo hacia aquí tonto — Rió un poco al ver la cara de desorientación que tenía el castaño.

— L-lo siento — Rió un poco al disculparse con el pelirrojo. — No se me dan bien los nombres…—

— Acabas de comprobarlo — Dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Tu eres Kouki no es cierto? — Aquella pregunta causo que el de ojos cafés se sonrojara un poco. No esperaba que tan pronto tuviera demasiada confianza junto a Akashi como para que este le llamara por su nombre.

— F-furihata Kouki…con Furihata está bien Akashi, no tienes que llamarme por mi n-nombre— Respondió algo nervioso.

— Me gusta Kouki —

— ¡¿Eh?! — ¿Qué le gustaba él? O ¿El nombre? ¿A qué se refería?

— Me gusta cómo suena tu nombre, primero deja que termine de hablar y luego puedes ponerte de todos los colores que se te guste Kouki — Rió al ver la expresión en el rostro del castaño. No sabía que podría causar esas sensaciones en el contrario.

— Moo Akashi… ¡Ya di que vamos a jugar! — Dijo algo impaciente el rubio, interrumpiendo aquel momento que tenían el pelirrojo y el castaño. — Perdón pero es que me aburro con solo hacer garabatos…— Expresó en un puchero al ver la mirada de seriedad otorgada por el de ojos rojos.

Akashi tomó unas hojas de los garabatos de Koutaro y las observó con detenimiento. — Parecen líneas de un contrato…— Luego miró al azabache que estaba sentado en la mesa con su lapicero a un lado y los bloques con su nombre apoyados en el mueble. — Juguemos a la oficina ¿Les parece? Koutaro tu harás más papeles como esos y luego le colocaras un sello con pintura, mientras que tu Reo solo te quedarás allí sentado con un bolígrafo en tu mano para firmar los papeles que te dé Koutaro ¿Entendido? —

Tanto el azabache como el rubio asintieron y pusieron en marcha las obligaciones dadas por el pelirrojo. — ¿Y tú que harás Akashi? — Preguntó el de ojos verdes algo dudoso. Le parecía extraño que ellos tuvieran algún papel en el juego, pero el de cabellos rojos no había mencionado el suyo.

— Yo escribiré para que será el papel — Sonrió y así cada uno comenzó con su labor. Furihata solo los miraba un poco confundido, al no saber que el padre del pelirrojo tenía importantes empresas no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué jugaban a la oficina o incluso por que los otros habían aceptado.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que hacer Akashi? — Pregunto el de ojos cafés con una sonrisa.

— Tú tienes el papel más importante Kouki, solo espera a que terminen. — Tomó la mano del castaño invitándole a sentarse en frente de donde estaba Reo.

Ambos estaban sentados sin hablarse, esperando que terminaran de hacer los papeles que tanto esperaba el pelirrojo pero ¿Para qué eran? La verdad es que no entendía a que iba el juego. — Kouki — Seguía pensando en todas las posibilidades. — Kouki — Tal vez eran para hacer algunos bonitos aviones de papel o incluso practicar origami — Kouki — ¿Sabía cómo armar un Santa Claus de papel o una gruya?

Como no atendía al llamado del pelirrojo, este tuvo que darle un beso en la mejilla para ver si despertaba de sus pensamientos. Para su suerte funcionó como esperaba. — ¡A-akashi! No hagas eso… —Respondió con un rostro totalmente enrojecido por la acción del de ojos rojos, llevando su mano hacia su rostro para cubrirse debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

— No me prestabas atención, además no se me ocurría otra manera de captar tu atención. —

— P-pero eso no significa que puedas darme un beso — Respondió abriendo un hueco que solo dejaba ver su boca. Al observar el estado del castaño el pelirrojo solo se rió y tomó la mano del contrario.

— Eres la primera persona que actúa de esa manera conmigo — Sonrió y tomó ambas manos del contrario con delicadeza. — No tienes porqué ponerte así —

El castaño bajó sus manos junto al agarre que le proporcionaba el pelirrojo. Pensando nuevamente a que se refería con eso, y a que se refería con "primera persona". Como si se tratara de un impulso, el de ojos cafés miro de frente al de cabellos rojos. — Akashi ¿Por qué lo dices? Y ¿Por qué me observaste de esa manera cuando entre al salón con mi mamá? — Preguntó algo serio, pero no molesto.

— Supongo que porque llamaste mi atención, además me sorprende que no sepas de quien soy hijo y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, creo que es porque me pareces interesante además de que no te atrevías a responderme y tuvo que hacerlo tu madre por ti. —

— Es que no podía, con tu mirada me sentía muy…—

— ¿Muy qué Kouki? —

— Eh… ¡N-nervioso! Justo como ahora. No me llames por mi nombre por favor. —

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te diga Kouki, Kouki? Si tu nombre es hermoso como tu personalidad — Miró con una sonrisa al castaño. La verdad era que ni el mismo sabía el por qué se sentía atraído por el de ojos cafés, tal vez era por el hecho de que este al no saber de su padre o incluso del poder que tenía su familia en todo Japón, se sentía feliz porque era tratado con toda normalidad por Furihata. Como un niño normal sin necesidad de usar el "usted" a penas se habían conocido.

— Es que mi mamá me dijo que el nombre de uno solo debe ser pronunciado por aquella persona que ama a otra…o algo así era —

— Ya veo…creo que esa podría ser esa la razón —

Si antes no estaba del todo rojo ahora sí lo estaba ¿Eso significaba que aquel chico de cabellos rojos se había enamorado de él? Imposible. Además eran muy pequeños como para andar de pareja e incluso vivían demasiado lejos, era prácticamente imposible estar juntos por mucho tiempo "¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!" Pellizco un poco sus mejillas para despertar de sus pensamientos hasta que Reo, para su suerte, decidió interrumpir aquella conversación.

— Lamento molestarlos, pero Koutaro ya me dio los papeles Akashi. — Expresó con una sonrisa mostrando un papel con garabatos de colores azules en líneas horizontales.

— ¡Espera Reo-chan! Falta el sello — Antes de que el rubio plantara un sello de color rojo el joven Akashi saco la hoja de la mesa.

— Falta el asunto, después de eso puede ser puesto el sello. — Dijo y colocó con un bolígrafo negro el tipo de acta que sería, impresionando a los demás por que el pelirrojo ya sabía escribir con mayor claridad que ellos. — Firma aquí Kouki. —

El castaño tomó el bolígrafo entre sus manos, no sabía muy bien que decía ahí así que trato de leer lo más rápido que pudo. Tal y como le enseño su madre, separando las sílabas primero y luego leer la frase completa.

"_Re-gis-tro de ma-tri-mo-nio"_

"_Registro de matrimonio"_

— Esto…Akashi ¿No nos vamos a casar de verdad no? — Temblaba el de ojos cafés, no esperaba que le "interesara" tanto al pelirrojo como para llegar hasta ese punto.

— Bueno, no es uno de verdad pero — tomó la mano del de cabellos marrones y pronunció con una sonrisa serena en su rostro además de un tono alegre por aquel momento. — Es una promesa de que nos volveremos a ver pronto, y cuando lo hagamos te haré mi esposa Kouki. —

¿Qué? ¿Su esposa? Pero si él era un niño y… ¿En un futuro? ¿Podían volver a encontrarse? No lo sabía. Aun no sabiendo las razones, firmó aquel "Registro de matrimonio" que ponían en frente suyo. Muy dentro de él sentía que debía hacerlo, pensaba que en algún momento se volvería a encontrar con el pelirrojo. ¿Cuándo y cómo? Eso era cosa del futuro, y era algo de lo que se preocuparía más tarde. Con un pequeño garabato que simulaba su firma, terminó de firmar aquel documento.

— Juro hacerte feliz, Kouki — Sonrió y tomó la mano del castaño.

Ahora ambos habían encontrado sus rostros en una mirada, mientras que Koutaro ponía el sello en el papel que daba por finalizada la supuesta "boda" que ambos habían tenido hace unos instantes, Reo les felicitaba por su compromiso. Tanto el rubio como el azabache pronunciaban un "¡Beso, beso!" cuando estaban tomados de las manos.

El pelirrojo se acercaba poco a poco hacia los pequeños labios del castaño. Ambas bocas se encontraban a centímetros o más bien milímetros de poder darse un pequeño rose para así llegar al beso, junto a las porras que les daban Reo y Koutaro diciendo:

"_¡Los declaramos marido y mujer!"_

* * *

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

— ¡Waaaah! — Se había despertado con un grito. Había dormido bastante como para que se tratase de una siesta. Al parecer no tuvo el mejor de los sueños ya que estaba exaltado y agitado al levantarse, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. — ¿Dónde estoy? — Llevó su mano hacia su frente y vio que tenía un pañuelo húmedo en su cabeza.

— Veo que te levantaste Kouki — Dijo una voz entrando en la habitación. — ¿Estás bien? —

Miró hacia sus alrededores. Estaba acostado en una cama bastante grande, podría decirse que de dos plazas y media, que tenía muchas almohadas de suave textura a su alrededor y cubierto por una manta de color rojo vino. Había olvidado que Akashi se ofreció a cuidar de él por estar con una fiebre bastante alta. — S-si Akashi-san, solo tuve un sueño bastante raro — Rió un poco y se sentó en la cama con porte erguido.

— Ya veo, no me asustes así — El pelirrojo deslizó su mano por el rostro del de ojos cafés y así depositarle un pequeño beso en sus mejillas. — ¿Qué soñaste? —

— Nada en especial…aunque era algo extraño y tú estabas en mi sueño—

— ¿Por qué extraño? Además si yo estoy en tu sueño tiene que ser por demás de especial Kouki —

— L-lo siento Akashi-san — Rió un poco nervioso. — Pero bueno, el sueño se trataba de que ambos nos conocíamos de niños porque mi madre tuvo que llevarme a tu preescolar donde ella trabajaba para cuidar de mí. Después de eso fui a jugar con Reo, Koutaro y tú a la oficina en donde hicieron un contrato de mentiras en donde habías puesto que sería con el fin de ser un registro de matrimonio, así que ambos nos casamos y todo eso. Hasta incluso juramos que volveríamos a vernos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. — Sonrió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, ese extraño sueño le parecía bastante vergonzoso como para salir de sus labios.

—…— El pelirrojo permanecía calmado y con una mirada pensativa. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro para frotar su cien dejando escuchar una pequeña risa de su parte. — ¿No lo recuerdas? —

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? — No sabía a lo que se refería el de ojos con heterocromia así que le miraba con algo de duda al no tener ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— Espera…— Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía uno de sus armarios. Sacó una caja de madera negra con un candado, al parecer era demasiado importante como para que alguien la abriera. El castaño miró curioso como el capitán de Rakuzan abría la cajita de madera y de allí sacaba un papel con un sello rojo y unos garabatos azules. — Ten —

Miró con detenimiento aquel papel. — ¿Para qué quieres que lo… — Esa hoja la había visto antes ¿Pero en donde? Tenía líneas horizontales azules como si se trataran de pequeñas letras, un sello color rojo en una esquina junto a unas dos pequeñas firmas. Una con letra más legible que la otra. Y Arriba decía:

"_Registro de matrimonio"_

— ¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Cuándo y cómo?! —

— En mi primer día de preescolar conocí a un niño que llamo mi atención, conocí a un niño que me trataba igual que los demás y eso me hacía sentir feliz porque para él yo era igual. Ese niño no sabía de la importancia de mi familia o incluso de mi apellido en Tokio, así que el hecho de solo haberle agradado por ser como soy me hizo bastante feliz de su parte. — Tomó la mano del castaño y entrelazo sus dedos junto a este, elevó su mirada hacia el contrario para poco a poco acercarse hacia su rostro con sus labios. — Supe en ese entonces que quería demasiado a aquel niño de ojos cafés, mí ahora amado Kouki. — Tomó del mentón a su amado y aún sin importarle si estaba enfermo, plantó un dulce beso en sus labios.

Estaba totalmente rojo de la pena, nunca pensó que de niño había hecho esas cosas. La verdad es que recordaba pocos momentos de su infancia y nunca pensó que recordaría aquello con solo tener un sueño a causa de su fiebre tan alta. —Akashi-san…— Se separó del beso y sonrió con los ojos algo cristalinos. — Veo que cumplimos la promesa después de todo. — Rió un poco con algunas lagrimas que caían por sus ojos.

— Cumplimos con nuestra promesa Kouki. — Besó la frente de su pareja limpiando con su mano algunas gotas que caían del rostro del castaño. — Te amo—

— Igualmente Seijuurou, te amo con todo mi corazón. — Se abrazó al pelirrojo en un rápido movimiento. No pensaba que desde temprana edad ya se había conocido con el de heterocromia y que incluso habían tenido un tipo de compromiso como aquel. Pero se sentía feliz al pensar en que estar con Akashi era por eso a lo que llamaban destino, que gracias a este era que a pesar del tiempo su promesa nunca había quedado en el olvido y que incluso sin darse cuenta, la habían cumplido.

El pelirrojo estaba feliz de tener a una persona como Kouki, que alegrara sus días con su sonrisa, estaba alegre de que esa persona que tanto quería le amara por lo que era como persona y no por lo material. Y sin duda alguna esperaba que pudiera estar junto al de ojos cafés por mucho tiempo.

El castaño estaba feliz por tener a Akashi, sentirse protegido y aceptado en su familia significaba mucho para él. Estaba feliz de tener a alguien como el pelirrojo en su vida y esperaba que perduraran así hasta el futuro.

Amándose hasta que el tiempo se los permita, cumpliendo la promesa que hicieron de pequeños.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Cualquier error lo corregiré más tarde.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios en mis otras historias ^^ *les manda amor*

Besos nos vemos~


End file.
